deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 20/Secret
20:49 You are having quite a good time, and have been for hours. The alcohol has certainly improved the looks of the local women, since you came in. 20:50 In fact, one sits down at your table that you've been keeping clear of people by the ferocity of your appearance. 20:51 "Fancy meeting you here," she says. She looks familiar, but your vision's a little blurry. 21:00 ctcp(natsu) TIME 21:00 CTCP TIME reply from natsu: Wed, 16 Dec 2015 20:00:28 +0000 21:00 ctcp(natsu) VERSION 21:00 CTCP VERSION reply from natsu: WeeChat 1.1.1 (Jan 26 2015) 21:00 ctcp(natsu) FINGER 21:00 CTCP FINGER reply from natsu: WeeChat 1.1.1 21:00 "Huh, Do I know you, wanna drink?" 21:01 ((Insert shrug between do I know you and Wanna drink) 21:01 She laughs, as if you told a joke. "Sure, I want a drink. Drinking your sorrows away?" 21:03 "Sorrows, I'm happy as a pig in mud, I get to blow shit up, and get paid to do it." 21:04 "Yeah, I know. You seemed to enjoy yourself a lot a week ago." A waiter gets you drinks. 21:05 ((Does he recognise her)) 21:06 Roll Int+Recon. 21:07 You peer more closely. It's Near! Her hairstyle is different and her clothes are new, and you can't quite concentrate on details very well at the moment, but it's her. 21:09 "Hey your Ziggy's kid,I've seen your ma' training you, you're pretty good with that sword" 21:10 She snorts. "I guess I do look different with the makeover! You know, there's a dance club just around the corner. This bar's cool and all, but the music here sucks." 21:11 * natsu shrugs "I dont dance, but if they have booze, it'll do me" 21:12 Near offers to teach you to dance. 21:13 * natsu shrugs, slams his shot, "sure why the heck not!" 21:18 You relocate. Roll End+Carouse again. 21:22 You have a good time! It takes a few hours, and some soberification pills to bring you back from the precipice towards a 'quite tipsy' level of drunkenness, but you even manage to learn not to stomp Near's feet too much. 21:27 "Hey you're a pretty good teacher, Last time I went dancing, I ended up in a fight" 21:28 * natsu mines bumping into someone and punching them 21:28 Near ducks. 21:28 (*mimes*) 21:29 (She's a little inebriated too. :P) 21:31 * natsu chuckles dunkenly 21:31 She laughs. 21:32 * natsu checks his comm for the time 21:34 The night is still young. The place follows an arbitrary day/night cycle, and it's late evening now. 21:34 * natsu heads to the bar and buys more drinks! 21:36 Roll End+Carouse! 21:40 At this point, your RAM to hard disk write permissions get revoked. I will notify you when you recover the ability form memories. 21:41 (Waaaaht?) 21:42 (You get so drunk you don't remember what you did. I'll tell you when you come to. :V) 21:42 (seems legit, I guess I'll awaken on the ship at some point?) 21:43 (Possible!) 22:39 You wake up! Roll Endurance. 22:41 You have a headache and your mouth feels as if you've been chewing on your own boot for an hour or two. The light is, fortunately, acceptably dim. You realize that you're not in a stateroom - indeed, the bed is far too soft, and far too large for that. In fact, this appears to be some kind of hotel room. 22:41 * natsu groans and streches out 22:42 * natsu lets years of militiary life kick in and starts to take stock and get up for his morning excercize, dispite the hangover 22:42 Your hand bumps into something by your side. Preliminary investigation reveals that it is asleep, female, and naked. 22:43 ((giggity)) 22:43 * natsu stops midway through climbing out of the bed, and investigates further 22:44 Welp, that appears to be a space elf. Someone familiar, in fact! 22:45 * natsu congratulates himself internally, before muttering to himself, "Shit capt'n aint going to like this" 22:46 She groans. 22:46 * natsu decides to shower and let her sleep 22:48 You shower. When you're done, Near got herself halfway vertical. "Water?" she mutters very quietly. 22:48 * natsu fills a glass and brings it over to Near "here yo go" 22:49 "Ugh, thanks... have you seen my underwear around here somewhere?" 22:50 * natsu looks around, eyes lingering on the lithe form in the bed... "sec..." 22:51 After some searching, you collect all of you both's garments. 22:52 She becomes a little more conscious. "So, um, what happened - you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" 22:52 * natsu hands over the garments and starts dressing himself 22:54 "erm, we should probably not tell the captain, or your mother about this.... I'm pretty sure they wouldent approve...." 22:54 "Exactly. Our little secret, okay?" 22:55 "We probably shouldn't get back to the ship at the same time, either." 22:55 "You go ahead, I'll take a shower myself." 22:56 "yeah good idea" 22:56 She kisses you on the cheek. "Thanks." 22:57 * natsu grins and watches as she heads to the shower "you're welcome" before leaving and heading to a bar for a pick me up drink before heading to the ship